An injection molding machine includes a plurality of devices such as a mold clamping device, an injection device, or a molded part discharging device, as components, and when the injection molding machine is operated, operation conditions should be set by a control device with respect to each of the plurality of devices. In general, in the injection molding machine, a setting screen or an execution value display screen is provided on the control device in each of the plurality of devices or in each of the related devices. Accordingly, in the setting screen of the control device, switching and input between many control screens should be diversely performed.
In general, a display button is provided on each screen, in which a list is displayed on a menu screen, corresponding to each setting screen or each execution value display screen, a screen desired for displaying is selected from menu buttons, and the screen is displayed.
However, the selection of the menu screen is hierarchically logical, the selection of the menu button needs to be repeated a number of times corresponding to the hierarchy in order to reach the desired image, and operability is impaired.
For example, in addition, when a previously displayed image, which has been displayed before being switched to the setting screen displayed at the present time, is redisplayed, it is necessary to hierarchically select the display image from the menu screen.
Particularly, the hierarchical configuration may cause the user to forget which hierarchy at which the desired image has been displayed. Accordingly, even when the desired image is not an image which has been displayed long before, if each hierarchy is not searched for in a trial and error method, an operation time until reaching the desired image lengthens. Accordingly, stress on a user increases, the operation of the injection molding machine is delayed, and productivity decreases.
In order to solve the above-described problems, it has been suggested that a plurality of desired setting screens are displayed to be simultaneously arranged on a display area and are displayed on each screen so as to be scrollable to improve operability (for example, PTLs 1 and 2).